


Lover of Mutes

by TrashedToPoo



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, I do what I want, I'm having fun, Other, Self-Insert, Sex in later chapters, So sue me, Violence, human and mute relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashedToPoo/pseuds/TrashedToPoo
Summary: A-S was captured by Scarlamagne a year ago but managed to make a deal with him; She made weapons and devices to capture her own kind in exchange for food and to be left alone. After she comes in contact with the Mod Frogs and falls for one of their members, and is also introduced to a half-mute girl, she starts to wonder if what she's doing might be wrong.
Relationships: Harris/Original Character, Jamack/Original Character
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. A-S

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is SUPER short. I had to get the main idea out and posted. Good stuff starts to happen in next chapter.

Swallowing hard, A-S adjusted her new invention over her hands. It was always an experience presenting her new items to Scarlamagne. Though she had been doing this for over a year now, it was hard to tell what would please him and what wouldn’t. One slip up and she’d be waltzing with the other captured humans in his court.

Gerard and Lemieux standing at his side, frowning while looking down at her. Scarlamagne sat looking unimpressed. Gloves. A-S had put on gloves simple blue hockey-gloves.

She cleared her throat and clapped her hands together once. Then twice before flinging her right hand forward and aiming towards the corner of the room. A neon-blue bolt of lightning shot from her hand and destroyed a nearby vase.

Scarlamagne was now intrigued

“Ta-da!! Electricity gloves! Clap them together twice to build up a charge, then aim! The more you clap the more powerful the stream! Great huh? You could incapacitate your enemy or just plain kill them!...”

Scarlamagne still said nothing.

“Heh heh…great, huh?” A-S said trying to keep it together.

“HA! I LOVE IT! Once again another brilliant invention!” Scarlamagne laughed clapping his hands. He got up from his seat and walked towards her. “You never cease to amaze me, dear! This invention alone could make human hunting ten times easier.”

“Exactly! Whether you want them dead or alive, this’ll get the job done. So how many will you have me make?”

“Oh-ho for this my dear, you will rack up the price for. I don’t want you giving this to just any mutes wishing to hunt humans. These will be used in special cases. Now give them here.”

A-S removed the gloves and handed them over. “Do you need anything else from me sir? If you want I can—”

“No no. You’ve done well. Gerard! Give her a week’s—no—a month’s rations of food!”

A-S lit up. “Really?! Y-you’re giving me a month this time? I’ll come up with something even better than this for you!”

“I wouldn’t expect any less from my favorite little monster.” Scarlamagne chuckled taking her face and squeezing her cheeks together in his hand.

A-S squealed jumping in place. Her inventions hadn’t failed her yet. It meant another month’s worth of food and more humans for Scarlamagne. She waited patiently as Gerard came back with a sack full of food for her.

“And remember…”

“If I find any other humans, I’ll bring them right to you, sir. You are too kind and generous to a lowly human like me.” A-S said with a smirk

“That’s right. Now off with you.” He dismissively waved his hand at her.

Picking up her sack, she swung it over her shoulder and made her way to the outside of Scarlamagne palace. On her way out another pair of humans was being brought in. Two apes contained their hands as they struggled and screamed to be let go.

They caught her eye as she passed them.

“You! Please! Please help! Please.” The one man yelled begging to get her attention thinking she was just another captive.

A-S stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at the two men. There was no look of remorse or sympathy in her eyes. She looked at the apes containing them. “You know, I just dropped off another nifty invention to the boss just now. I’m in no way suggesting anything; but tell the boss he might have some fun testing it out on these two. Just for funsies.” She squeaked.

The apes exchanged devious looks and dragged the captives away.

The men cursed and yelled obscenities at her as they were dragged to what was assumed going to be their death.

A-S shook her head and then giggled to herself. The thought of two of her fellow humans being tortured and possibly killed like was…

They might have families. They might have just been trying to survive.

Just the thought was of something awful happening to them was---

Funny.


	2. Enter the Mod Frogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are starting to get going a bit in this chapter

Carrying her payment with her on her back, A-S made her way back to her home. A place not too far from Scarlamagne’s palace. An old abandoned storage center. Almost completely hidden from anyone and certainly out of sight to any stray passing mutes.

With a few alterations, like knocking down some walls, A-s converted 3 combined units into a rather impressive living space. A living area/kitchen/den, her own personal chambers and of course her workshop where she worked on and sent out weapons.

The bag slumped from her back to the ground as she lifted the overhanging steel door to her living area. A-S took hold of her bag and dragged it in. She checked her surroundings. Looking up and down the aisle of units. Making sure no one followed her. After the coast was clear, she reached again for the door and slammed it down securing herself inside.

Opening the bag of food, A-S plopped herself down in a ratty nearby chair to examine her spoils. A bag of mostly snacks and so fruit. No real ingredients she could cook with.

“Lovely.” She said to herself. Being an inventor, she was desperate to work with something other than trinkets. It had been months since she actually had a decent meal. Though she couldn’t be ungrateful. All things considering, she had a pretty good life. She was left alone. And although she technically worked for Scarlamagne, she was free to do as she pleased…as long as Scarlamagne remained pleased himself.

A-S didn’t particularly mind either. She loved inventing! Making new things. Toys, weapons, doodads, you name it. The weapons were especially fun for her. They were mostly used by the mutes but when she had the opportunity to use them on people, whoo-boy! In her year of being employed, she managed to gather about 20 humans. Whether they be surface dwellers or being lost explorers from burrows, it didn’t matter. And it didn’t bother her. In her eyes, mutes were better than any human.

A-S began unpacking all of her food and put it away in her cupboards and shelves. It was late evening and she was tired from the day’s events…well not tired. Bored. She was always bored. Being left alone meant being alone. Aside from the mutes she made deals with, she didn’t really have anyone to talk to…kinda sucked.

No matter. She’d just turn in early…as usual. Sleep away the boredom.

\---

The next day

“Alright! That should be it! Smoke bombs and two slings of exploding nectar!” A-S grinned handing over the aforementioned items to Easy of the Humming Bombers, one of her regular mute customers. “I hope this will suffice until you come see me again.”

“You never disappoint, A-S.” Easy said patting her on the shoulder. “Of course I’ll be back.”

“I’d also like to mention…” she said batting her eyes. “For a higher price, I can make that nectar more concentrated. Last waaay longer.”  
  


“Hmm.” His wing scratched his beak. “Tempting…”

“Think about it, my friend!” she said slapping his back. “I can even make the explosion a different color if you’d like.”

“Nice! I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll see you next week.” Easy stepped forward with his items in hand. As he was packing them away, A-S went back into her workshop, the door half closed.

Waiting for Easy to leave were three frogs in suits. Two males and a very short female. They glared at Easy.

Easy scoffed. “Fucking frogs.” He spat before flying off into the distance.

A-S continued her work when one of the male frogs rapped loudly on the half-lidded storage door.

“Jeez! Yes, I’m in here!” A-S said lifting the door up. She looked at the frogs. She wasn’t sure who they were in all honesty. “Can I help you?”

“You certainly can.” The short female said. “I am Sartori of the Mod Frogs. No doubt you’ve heard of us.”

A-S took a moment. “I have! Never had the pleasure of meeting anyone from your organization, though. It’s a pleasure.” She leaned forward bowing to the shorter frog.

Mrs. Sartori grinned. “A respectful human. I like that. Scarlamagne has you trained well.”

“No training at all ma’am. I suppose you could say that I’ve always preferred the company of mutes over humans.”

“Smart girl. But let’s cut to the chase; I’m in need of some weapons. Some other mute groups have been infringing on our territory. Not anything we can’t handle…”

The two larger male frogs chuckled agreeing with their boss.

“But I like to be five steps ahead. I’m sure you understand.”

“Oh indeed. Please come inside.” A-S lead them to the large display wall of her workshop. An array of various dangerous weapons and items were arranged neatly. “What type of things were you looking for? Something to disarm? Or are you a more ruthless type?” A-S twiddled her fingers in comically menacing way.

Mrs. Sartori look around at her options. “Impressive enough…what have you got in the way of something to get rid of large groups?”

“Ah!” Taking two things from the wall she held them in front of her. “Looking to capture and then torture a large group? I have industrial glue landmines!” she waved the disk in her right hand. And for you my lovely lady, I can disguise them as lily-pads! Or to get them off your back—” she wiggled a wand in her left hand. “Tear gas bubble wands!” she sold the last one with particular excitement.

“Interesting. And what is the price for such items?”

“I deal in food or materials to make my items, Mrs. Sartori. Materials help keep Scarlamagne happy and humans and other mutes off your back. And food—well that keeps me alive.”

Mrs. Sartori crossed her arms. “You will understand my hesitation with working with a human, yes? You all aren’t exactly trustworthy…but I’ve heard of you. Turning your own kind into Scarlamagne—cruelty at it’s best.”

A-S chuckled. “Why thank you!”

Sartori smirked. “Of course, I wouldn’t think of taking you away from Scarlamagne…but how would you feel about working exclusively for the Mod Frogs?”

“I must tell you; I don’t discriminate against mutes. You are all equal in my eyes.”

Sartori snapped her fingers. One of the males knelt down in front of her as she stepped on his back to make herself taller. She touched her finger to A-S’s chin. “But have other mutes offered this? Full time protection? Along with anything you desire to keep us happy. Keep your agreement with Scarlamagne but keep all other mutes beneath the Mod Frogs. A human as smart and slippery as you needs to be associated with a group of our caliber.”

A-S giggled lightly turning her back to Sartori and placing her items on the wall. “That is very generous of you to offer. But I must decline. I’ll still be happy to make you anything you like.”

Sartori frowned. Being told ‘no’ was not something she was fond of… still she let it go. She wasn’t one to make a scene. That was what the lower frogs were for… “Very well. I suppose it’s better than nothing. I’ll think about what I’d like and send some associates to collect them. How does that sound?”

“Sounds great!”

Mrs. Sartori snapped again before exiting the garage. When her and the frogs got out of ear shot, Sartori began to clench her fists in frustration. “We aren’t giving up so easily.”

\--

Back at the pond, Mrs. Sartori called a short meeting. Explaining the situation to her underlings, she emphasized the importance of getting A-S to agree to help them and only them. “Which is why I’m sending three of you to get her to see things our way.”

“Shall we---?” one of the female frogs motioned a punch with her fists and her hand. “Rough her up?”

“Not at all! Scarlamagne will have our heads for hurting one of his favorite humans! No we want to convince her. But in a way she cannot possibly refuse. This might take some patience. Where is Jamack?”

A toad sitting straight in front of her raised his hand reluctantly.

“JAMACK! You have the most experience with patience. Mostly in ways of persuasion. I’ll be sending you. Take Harris and Kwat with you just in case. Humans are unpredictable.”

Jamack scoffed. “Convincing a human to join us seems like it would hinder our progress more than help it. She may not see the obvious reasons why she should help us. Humans aren’t that smart.”

“Which is why I’m giving you a week to recruit her. Talk to her, get to know her weaknesses and play on them. You say you’re a ‘charmer’.” Mrs. Sartori coughed. “Use it! I expect nothing but the best from you Jamack. You will not fail me.”

Jamack sighed. “Not at all.”

Clapping her hands Sartori adjourned the meeting and the frogs dispersed.

Harris, a tall red-eyed tree frog and Kwat a large female bullfrog gathered next to Jamack.

“Sure a week is enough time?” Harris asked.

“It’ll have to be, unfortunately. No choice. We have to get this human by any means necessary.” 


	3. Friendly Mutes

Jamack, Harris and Kwat emerged from their car to A-S’s hideout the next morning. Jamack doing a final check on all three of them. Making sure they had no stains, no creases in their suits and especially have their ties straightened.

Jamack fixed his tie up to his throat. “Now: we all know our part yes? You just let me do all the talking. Mrs. Sartori is counting on us. We have to make sure we don’t screw this up.”

Harris scoffed. “Why send us? If Sartori couldn’t get this human on our side, YOU certainly won’t.”

“We just gotta schmooze her. Talk her up. The important thing is that we don’t upset this human. She could be dangerous. Unpredictable. I mean, she makes weapons to capture and torture her own kind! She’s gotta be crazy.”

“Or just smart. She already knows the score with us mutes.”

“Either way, _Harris.”_ Jamack spat. “We gotta be careful. So just keep your mouth shut.”

The three walked to the units that looked the most beaten and modified. Kwat cracked her knuckles and began banging on the overhanging door which was tightly shut…

No answer.

“Are they in there?” Harris asked. “Try again.”

Kwat banged harder. Nothing.

Jamack pressed his finger to his mouth. “Hmm. Maybe we should—”

Kwat suddenly grabbed the lower lip of the door and struggled to lift it. After a while there was a loud snap and the door was raised above her head. The door to the living area that is.

“Geezus!” Jamack exclaimed. “Didn’t I just say to—”

“What the fuck?!” A-S yelled from her workshop. She ran over to the next unit to see the huge Kwat holding up her broken door. “What are you doing?!”

“… you didn’t answer…” Kwat said.

After a moment A-S thought about it. “Wait--- are you part of the mod frogs?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…you aren’t the little frog woman that was here yesterday…” she said lowering her guard.

“That was our boss!” Harris said peaking his head from behind Kwat.

A-S stared at the tall frog-man. His big red eyes pierced the very soul. “So she sent you to destroy my home because I wouldn’t take her offer yesterday? Way to get me to join! In case you didn’t know, I’m on your side. Scarlamagne has made it clear that mutes leave me alone so if you want trouble you’ve found it!” she said taking out a small buzz saw from her wall.

“Whoa whoa!” Jamack said pushing thru the two other frogs. First slapping Harris on the back of the head. “We mean you no harm at all! That’s not at all why we’ve come! Just calm down.” He laughed nervously gripping Harris by the shoulder. “what the hell did I just say…” he muttered to him.

A-S tilted her head curiously as Jamack strode up to her and reached out his hand.

“Jamack. And these two overzealous friends of mine are Kwat and Harris.”

A-S looked down at his hand and then at him. “So…you aren’t here to hurt me?”

“No! Never! We would just like to have a word with you.” Jamack laughed loudly. He turned to Kwat and Harris. “Isn’t that right?” he asked through gritted teeth.

They nodded.

“So—” Jamack was suddenly interrupted.

“So you’re just visiting!” A-S dropped her buzz saw on the floor and kicked it over to a corner. “Oh my gosh! It’s been so long since I’ve had visitors! Come in and sit down!” she wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter Jamack’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you are here to talk to me! It would have pained me to hurt such—” she turned to Harris. “Exotic creatures such as yourselves.” She bit her bottom lip as she spoke.

Harris was immediately uncomfortable.

A-S led Jamack to her battered sofa and plopped down next to him. “Can I get you guys anything? What do you guys even eat? Doesn’t matter! I’ll get ya anything Jaaaa-mack.” Her mouth moved a million miles a minute.

Jamack laughed nervously and signaled for Kwat and Harris to have a seat. Harris sat next to Jamack and Kwat sat herself in the nearby lounge chair.

“No need to fuss over us, little lady.” Jamack insisted. “We’ll be fine.”

A-S was on the edge of her seat quite literally. Fidgeting and squirming looking over them. “So, you guys are like mobsters, huh? All suited up and making offers. Eeee I love it!”

“I wouldn’t say ‘mobsters’.” Jamack straightened his tie. “We are just serious about the business we do.”

“I’ll say…” A-S grinned. “Never seen such well-dressed mutes. Sets you apart from the others.”

“Smart lady.” Jamack complimented. “We are not like the other mutes. Probably as close to proper as you can get besides Scarlamagne himself. But you know all about him.”

“Sure do. Surprised that you guys aren’t under his radar. You’d fit right in with his court. Especially you, Jamack.”

Jamack already knew he was the most suited to be associated with Scarlamagne. But hearing it from someone else sent his ego soaring. He smiled at her. “I’m starting to like you—what does a human like you call themselves?”

“I go by A-S.”

“A-S? Stand for anything?”

“Ooh. Tsk tsk tsk. Only people who know me well, know that secret my froggy friend. You don’t know me that well.”

“There’s still time.”

Jamack sounded like he was flirting. At least A-S took it that way. She let out a nervous laugh adjusting the goggles on the top of her head. It was a little weird but she what wasn’t this day and age? “I—I guess so…”

“With that in mind—let’s discuss getting to know each other business-wise.”

A-S sighed. “So, you guys are here to get me to join, huh? I already told your boss that I am mute-neutral. You guys may be fancy but that doesn’t mean my services are exclusive. I’d be happy to make anything you’d like but not ONLY for you.”

“There’s benefits to working with us and only us.” Jamack explained.

“I’m sure.” A-S said getting up from the sofa. “You sure you guys don’t want anything?” she changed the subject quickly going to one of her shelves and taking out a bottle. “Scarlamagne hooked me up with some fancy wine. I’m willing to share. After all it’s no fun drinking alone.”

Jamack not only considered himself charming but also extremely observant. He knew what this human was all about. Jamack put on a straight face and arose from his seat. “well if you aren’t interested in business…” he snapped his fingers and Kwat and Harris arose as well. A bit confused. “Then we just don’t have anything to discuss, do we? I’ll take my colleagues and be on our way.”

“You—you’re leaving? Already? But—”

“Sorry, human. But if you aren’t even willing to listen then what good is it to pester you?” Jamack turned his head away from her and hid a devious grin.

Kwat and Harris exchanged looks.

“Well… I didn’t say I wouldn’t listen. You’re more than welcome to try.”

Jamack scoffed. “No thanks. You humans are all the same. Mostly difficult. I’ll just tell Sartori you couldn’t be swayed.”

A-S came forward and grabbed Jamack by the arm. “W-wait. Maybe we can work something out after all. I’m flexible.”

Jamack chuckled jerking his arm away and fixing the material. “Sorry toots. No interest anymore. Have fun drinking. Adios.” He waved his hand and exited through the broken door with Kwat and Harris.

A-S felt a bit distressed.

Outside Jamack continued walking to the car.

“Jamack, Sartori is gonna be pissed when we tell her what happened.”

“We kinda gave up too early.” Added Kwat

Jamack looked behind them before pulling them into a corner. “You all think I’m stupid? This is reverse psychology.” He whispered. “It’s clear to me that this human is bored and lonely. Lonely people like her are willing to do anything to keep social interaction. We have a week, right? What we do is chum her up a bit. Really get her to trust us and like us. Then at the end of the week she’ll be happy to join us. Bing bam boom. We got our human.”

“I—I guess that could work.” Kwat said.

“Or we could just make her.” Harris said.

“Oh, Harris” Jamack tutted. “You catch more flies with honey. Trust me.”

Walking back to the broken door Jamack peeked his head in and saw A-S sadly sitting on her sofa sipping her wine. Jamack had her pegged. He waited a few moments.

“You know!” he said coming in with his arms wide. “On second thought, we’ll tell you the benefits…if you are willing to listen…”

A-S shot up from her seat. “Yes! I’m willing! Please come in and tell me!”

Jamack smiled signaling for his other associates. As Harris walked past him, he whispered to Jamack. “This won’t work.”

Jamack chuckled sitting back down in his previous spot. “Pour us some of that wine and let’s talk business, toots.”

A-S happily grabbed a few cups and her wine and poured a small amount for each one of them. She sat next to Jamack again giving him an extremely grateful look.

He smiled at her. A smile that said he had her exactly where he wanted her. “Let’s make a toast, A-S.” Raising his glass up he jerked his head for Harris and Kwat to do the same. “To new friendships.”

A-S smiled at him. A smile that said she was happy to finally have someone to talk to. “To new friendships.”


	4. By Any Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter runs a bit long. Also sex happens so you've been warned.

“Remember. We’re on your side.” Jamack said setting his glass down. “I think it’s about time we headed out though.”

A-S stood up from her chair. “A-and you promise you’ll come back tomorrow?” she asked hopefully clasping her hands together.

“We’ll come back as long as it takes to convince you that our partnership is ideal.”

A-S thought for a moment. “Really?... well…that’s wonderful.” She said with a grin. “Keep coming with that kind of talk and I’ll join sooner than you think.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Jamack said waving his hand at her. “See you later!”

Getting to the car

Harris caught up with Jamack and stood at his side. “Man…I don’t think this is a good idea. Something tells me this is gonna backfire on us. That human isn’t one of Scarlamagne’s favorites for no reason.”

“Please!” Jamack laughed. “That human is harmless! Total pushover. Did you see how desperate she was for company. I bet we get a couple drinks in her and she’ll be coming back with us in the morning.”

“Nah. Don’t think so…”

“Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.”

**\--Six Days Later**

A loud hiccup left A-S’s mouth as she giggled leaning against Jamack on the sofa. Glass of wine sloshing around in her hand. She was gone. Drunk. Off her ass. But this wasn’t anything new. It was the 6th day of the Mod frog chumming it up with her. Prior to today, A-S had agreed to hear Jamack out. But before she answered, Jamack, Kwat and Harris would have to visit her before she gave her final answer.

Jamack may have had her pegged. He knew that she was desperate to keep them around for a while. But A-S hadn’t gotten to where she was today by being a naïve little dummy. She knew what they were about as well. Yet after the second day, A-S was becoming more and more attached to them. Especially who she considered to be their boss. Harris and Kwat were easier to talk to. Especially after you got a few drinks in them. Jamack however, held his alcohol well. He would talk with her but stayed composed most of the time.

On the inside however, Jamack was becoming increasingly annoyed. She was lonely and BOY did it show. Always talking! Always talking! Jamack could not stand obnoxious and loud people. To him it was unbecoming. And of course, this human had taken to him of all mutes. And she was taking her sweet time making that decision which wasn’t doing him any favors.

Kwat was quieter but when you got her to laugh it was a sight. Harris was surprisingly the easiest to win over. Liking A-S’s looseness, he could really party.

Jamack watched Harris take yet another drink from his glass, while Kwat sipped hers more tranquilly.

A-S snorted leaning into Jamack even more. “S-so, is your mustache real?”

Jamack was uncomfortable with her being so close and so drunk. “Sure is.” He said in a deadpan voice taking another sip.

“Really?” A-S dropped her drink and squished Jamack’s cheeks together. “You-you are one INTERESTING frog! Mr. Mobby man! Jamacky-mack!” she laughed obnoxiously loud.

Harris joined in her laughter. “His isn’t real! He-he draws that shit on!”

A-S looked at Harris then back at Jamack before laughing louder.

Harris wasn’t drunk. Maybe a little tipsy and loosened. But any chance to make fun of Jamack was a chance he was definitely going to take.

Jamack groaned removing her hands from his face. “Five days of drinking and you are still as charming as ever.” He said sarcastically.

“Aww! You’re charming too! So handsome too! But not like bright-eyes over there!”

Harris shot Jamack a smug smile.

“But-but I still wanna eat you up! Ooh! I just thought of something! Do you—you guys wanna see the thing I’ve been working on for Scarlamagne?”

“Y-Yeah go ahead…” Jamack said admittedly happy to be rid of her for a moment.

A-S got up and ran into her workshop.

“Jeezus frog…” Jamack fixed his clothes. “6 days of this nonsense.”

“This was your idea, Jamack.” Harris sipped his drink loudly. “You insisted on it. I tried to tell you.”

“Yeah well for the most part it’s working. Just didn’t think this would be such a pain. If she doesn’t say yes by tomorrow, Sartori won’t have to kill me. I’ll do it myself.”

“Ah as far as humans go, she’s not that bad.” Kwat spoke.

“Yeah. She could be a lot worse.” Harris added standing up from his seat to arch his back. “At least she knows how to have a good time.”

“Like you would even know. She’s been hanging on me this whole time. Messing up my suit. Curse my natural charm. I may have bitten off too much here…” He grumbled.

A-S then emerged with a purple and blue handheld Buzzsaw. “Take a look at this.” Her voice was soft. She sounded a lot less intoxicated. She caressed the top of the saw slowly. “I think Scarlamagne will love this. Cuz not only is it a handy saw—” she pulled the trigger mechanism on the side and immediately the blade shot out and lodged into the sofa. Just barely missing Jamack’s face. “It shoots the blade out!” Another blade came up in its place on the saw. “Isn’t that neat?”

Harris and Kwat looked on in horror as Jamack visibly shook and began to sweat. “…Alrighty…I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” Jamack stuttered carefully moving up and away from the blade.

“What’s the matter, Jamack?” A-S asked putting her finger to her mouth in an innocent fashion. “Am I starting to annoy you? Maybe hanging off you too much?” A-S’s face turned cold and serious. “You know I may be obnoxious but at least I can keep my voice lowered. You know I modeled this handy dandy trinket after you so rudely came in about a week ago and broke off my door. I almost killed you with a Buzzsaw because of it.”

“Okay, first off, Kwat broke the door.” Jamack started. “Second, I don’t know what going on here with you, but we had a deal! We spend a little time with you, and you give us an answer by tomorrow! Which you still haven’t done.”

“Well, you know, I was kind of under the impression that we were enjoying our time together! I thought we were having fun.”

“How can we when you are so obnoxious and loud?! God you talk on and on and on—blah blah blah— I thought maybe you’d give us an answer in about 3 days but no. You’re milking us dry! There is only so much a mute can take!”

“Well then if I’m so hard to be around then you certainly won’t want me as a member! Tell your boss she can fuck off! I’m not joining you!”

“Fine!”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Harris shouted. “Let’s not be hasty! Look A-S, Jamack is just an asshole. You aren’t so bad. I promise he’ll be better once you join us.”

“Forget it! Fuck all of you! In fact, I’m no longer mute-neutral! I’ll work for anyone EXCEPT the Mod Frogs!”

“Buzz off, you pathetic human! Don’t join us then! But since you’ve told Sartori ‘no’ don’t expect her to take it lying down.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“No. That’s a promise.”

A-S aimed her buzz saw directly at Jamack. “Get…out.”

“With pleasure!” Jamack stormed out knocking over some bottles on a small table. Kwat and Harris followed after him.

“Great plan, Jamack! Now Sartori can kill us as soon as we get back. And a day early!”

“Fuck off, Harris!”

“I told you this wasn’t gonna work! We should have just made her join! Would’ve been easier!”

“Should’ve just killed that crazy, woman.” Jamack muttered.

“And have Scarlamagne after us?! God, Jamack, you’re so dumb!”

“Oh, I am? I didn’t see you coming up with a better plan. Just saw you yucking it up and drinking with her!”

“If it wasn’t for me your plan wouldn’t have even started the success we had! You’re such a grump ass you drove her away because you can’t stand affection! ---”

Jamack stopped in his tracks and turned to Harris. “You keep your mouth shut! That human was NOT showing affection. She would have done it for any mute because she’s a pathetic loser! Like I’d ever want a human touching me like that.”

“Whatever. Your plan is shit! We should all get sobered up, rethink this and grovel on our fucking knees to her in the morning.”

“Jamack doesn’t grovel! If you are so smart you come up with an idea!” Jamack shoved Kwat into the car and he got into the driver’s seat. “And don’t come back to the pond until you do!”

The flies powering the car revved up and drove off into the night.

“Are you kidding me?!!” Harris yelled at them. He growled flipping off Jamack. Harris growled under his breath. He looked around at the area. He had no choice but to go back to A-S’s unit… that or die at the hands of a giant mute that might be lurking about.

Harris sheepishly tapped on the broken door. A-S was nowhere to be found. The blade that was stuck in the sofa was gone now. He had hoped that didn’t mean she was somewhere about to fire it again…

Soft sobbing could be heard nearby. Behind a large thick curtain on the side of the living area. Seemingly to separate another unit. Knowing that she had to be behind there, Harris peeped his head behind it.

“He---“suddenly a wine bottle was thrown at him. For either good luck or A-S being a bad throw, the bottle hit the edge of the wall and broke.

“Get out! I told you---oh it’s you.” A-S calmed herself. Her arms fell to her side as she sighed. “What do you want, bright eyes?”

“P-please don’t hit me… I uh—I’m kinda stuck in your area, heh heh.” He said nervously tip toeing in the room.”

A-S sat back down on her mattress. After what had just happened, she was sober now. “I sorta went a little crazy back there… It’s a rule of mine not to hurt mutes that aren’t trying to physically hurt me. But Jamack made me so mad.”

“Yeah he makes a lot of people mad. He’s like a walking… insult.”

“I knew you guys were only talking to me to get me to join. But I was hoping I’d get some friends out of it, you know?”

“You say that like you don’t have any.”

“…”

“Oof. Really? That is…unfortunate.” Harris really didn’t know what to say in this situation. To Mod frogs, having an actual ‘friend’ wasn’t a big deal. If you did, you did. If you didn’t, you didn’t. Getting a big score was way more important.

“Jamack is right though. I can be pretty obnoxious.” She sniffed.

“Pfft! Jamack. Who cares what he thinks? As far as humans go, you aren’t bad. You’re pretty funny. Interesting to say the least.”

“I had really hoped you all were enjoying your time with me. It was nice having someone to talk to and have fun with. I really haven’t been in many social situations since Scarlamagne hired me. Mutes think I’m rather strange and humans…I hate humans.”

“You are a human.”

A-S looked down at her hands. “And sometimes I wish I wasn’t. Humans are horrible. Why do you think I only associate with mutes?”

“Kinda thought you didn’t have a choice…” Harris shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, I had a choice… everyone has a choice on what they do. Humans tend to make the bad choices.”

Harris sat down next to her. “Mutes aren’t much better, honestly.”

A-S looked over at Harris. “I’d take a mute over a human any day. But I’ve noticed here on the surface, mutes and humans being friends is kind of taboo. Not that I blame you guys. It’s just that I grew up in a small burrow. And we were taught that mutes were desperate to interact with humans.”

Harris laughed. “Who told you that?”

“A human of course. I believed it when I thought Jamack really—”

Harris rolled his eyes. “You really talk about him a lot.”

“Sorry. I was just hoping that maybe he actually liked me.”

“I like you. Kwat seems indifferent. But you’re pretty cool.” he laughed again. “We definitely would have hung out had you joined us. You’re like the opposite of Jamack so it’d be refreshing.”

“Maybe I should join you after all. Getting to hang out and be friends with you would be nice.”

“Well I’m not saying that should sway you, but that is a good reason. And you know...” Harris put his hand on her shoulder. “Since Jamack isn’t here…we could definitely go back to hanging out!”

A-S let out a small giggle. “I do have more wine. Well, I have one bottle left after this week, ha.”

“Break that bad boy out!”

A-S took out her last wine bottle from her shelf and brought it back to Harris. It didn’t take long for them to start drinking again. It took even less time for them to start laughing and gossiping. About the humans she captured, about other mutes and especially about Jamack. He seemed to be the big subject of conversation for them.

“I really don’t get why you would wanna be anywhere near Jamack. He’s such an ass. I tell you he gets the job done, but he’s so smug that he’s insufferable.”

“Yeah but he’s charming in a way.” A-S took a small sip from her cup. “Something about him.”

“Charming to who? Certainly not to other of us Mod frogs. Especially not the females.”

“Why would he need to be charming to them?” she questioned taking another sip.

“Well I mean how is he gonna make more frogs for future generations if he’s never---“Harris stopped.

“What?”

“…Mated.”

“What?”

“Every season we have what’s called a ‘Blooming’. We…uh… this is so weird to explain to a human.”

“Tell me.”

“During the ‘Blooming’ we all find partners, other mod frogs, and we uh…create tadpoles.” Harris looked away starting to blush just thinking about it. “But every season Jamack never participates. He goes off on his own doing other shit.”

“…wow. Poor thing! He must be so repressed.”

“The blooming isn’t about getting off. It’s about making more Mod frogs for the pond. Course half of them don’t make it to adulthood. But that’s why it’s important to make as many as we can.”

“You all don’t ‘mate’ for you know…fun? Like is it always about having babies?”

“Yup. Sucks sometimes but--- why? Do humans mate for fun or something?”

“Well yeah. We mate to make babies and for fun. Sometimes just cuz we’re bored. Honestly, It’s great!”

“Oh yeah?” Harris sat his glass on the floor. “That’s weird. Honestly I’d love to just fuck for the sake of fucking.”

“I mean—you can. You can do whatever you want away from the pond right?”

“Ehhh I mean, technically. But it’s not considered practical.”

“I can’t imagine going up to someone and saying, ‘time for the yearly ‘fucking’ let’s do this’.”

“How do humans even initiate sex?”

“We are sometimes more subtle about it.” A-S scooted closer to him. “We start getting real close and cuddly. Then we may talk real low to each other and start kissing.”

Harris looked at A-S curiously. “You guys actually like kissing?”

“Very much. Then we undress each other, and one thing leads to another~” her voice started to trail off as she spoke lower. “It’s nice.”

“Huh.” He chuckled. “The way you talk about it, it’s probably been a while for you, huh?”

A-S chuckled. “Oh, you have no idea. It’s the only downside to not interacting with humans.”

…Now Harris was no schemer. That was Jamack’s job. He was more of the ‘bust your kneecaps guy’. He did what he was told. He did the dirty work. And unlike Jamack, he didn’t care what anyone thought of him…. “So, you would do it with any human?”

“I mean, I’d have to like them. At the very least find them attractive.”

“Well, you like me.”

“Yeah but that’s---” before A-S could finish her sentence, Harris’s mouth was pushed gently against hers. It was awkward to say the least. With his mouth being larger than hers and with his inexperience with intimate kissing. A-S was caught off guard yet immediately pushed him away. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Isn’t that how it works?”

“Harris, I think you have the wrong idea…I know I flirt with you and stuff, but I was just joking.”

“Oh. Well I figured I help you out.”

“Harris! With a human! You’re a mute! I can’t fuck a mute! I-it’s wrong!”

Harris crossed his arms. “I don’t see the issue here. I like you; you like me. We are both consenting adults.”

“But-but…you’re a mute…”

“I mean if you wanna have your little human hang-ups about it. But I’ll be honest, it’s that kinda talk that keeps us divided. I thought you agreed that mutes were equal.”

“Of course, I think that! I just…” A-S was really starting to lose her buzz. She didn’t expect to get existential about this sort of thing. Not with him.

Harris grabbed A-S’s face in his hands and pursed his lips against her forehead. “We don’t have to tell anyone, you know. It’ll be our secret.”

“It’s a pretty big secret.”

Harris smirked wiggling out of his suit jacket. “I’ll tell you something: Always wondered what it’s like to fuck a human. What it felt like. I’m sure you’ve wondered too.”

“Not really…”

Harris ran his fingers up her thighs to the hem of her shorts. Moving her further up the bed and hovering over her. “That’s a lie.” He hummed coming out of his shirt and tie. “You mean you aren’t curious to see a mute this close? I thought your preferred mutes.” He took her hand and forced it on his chest.

It was firm. Firm pectoral muscles like a human. She slid down to his stomach stopping right at his belt.

“C’mon, A-S, you want mute friends; you gotta get friendly.”

Despite the voices in her head, A-S continued to indulge. Her hand tickled the buckle on his belt before undoing one loop and sliding it through. Harris helped his pants down and stepped out of them while kicking off his shoes. Neatness be damned! This was a once in a lifetime event. A-S swallowed hard turning her attention to his boxers. It surprised her that they even wore them. A small hump at the crotch got her even more curious. She grasped the elastic and slowly pulled them down revealing a bright pink phallus emerging from a lighter pink slit on his crotch. It wasn’t exactly like a human’s. It tapered into a skinny tip at the end. No testicles either. A-S looked up a Harris.

“…This isn’t…it…is it? Does it get bigger than this?”

“Jeezus frog. Do humans always ruin a moment like this?” he groaned. “No, that ain’t it. I’m only halfway there.” Harris switched positions with her. He laid at the head of the bed while she sat on her knees next to him.

As Harris laid splayed out in front of her, she couldn’t help but admire him. His tall, skinny frame. It was just like a human body. Right down to his feet. Besides his dick and of course his head, he was just any male she was with. Harris’ ribcage showed as his chest heaved up and down. A-S had to admit that he was beautiful. She just…stared at him.

Harris grinned curling his finger at her. He brought her face to his running a finger through her short blue hair. He pressed his mouth against hers again hoping she would kiss him back this time.

A-S hesitated but pressed her lips to his. It was a weird feeling. He didn’t quite give off the same heat as she did. But after a moment it was nice. She deepened the kiss opening her mouth and taking his in.

Harris opened his mouth a bit more letting her tongue come into his mouth. She slid it against the tip of his. Prodding and licking against it.

Harris pulled away to look at her. “So curious.” He laughed before turning her head towards his dick. It was pulsating and slowly emerging from its sheath to stand at full attention. Skinny at the tip but full at the base. “That enough for you?” he sat up enough for her to reach him.

A-S reached out and grasped him in her hands. Tight enough for him to wince but not enough to hurt him. “Oh my god…” her mouth was beginning to water as she began stroking softly. “Harris, we should really stop.”

“Then stop.” He chuckled pulling down the front of her top exposing her tits to him. “I for one am enjoying your weird anatomy. But I bet one thing is still the same.” Harris sat her in his lap and leaned her back into him. He ran his hand down her stomach and into her shorts while the other hand pulled and played with her nipple. He forced her shorts down around her ankles and lifted her legs to remove them completely. He spread her legs open running a finger up her slit. “Yep. That’s the same.” His fingers spread her open letting the air hit all of her. His other hand spread her hood and began lightly tapping on her clit making her yell his name. The burning sensation of his finger touching her hot bundle of nerves almost sent her other the edge right then and there. It had been so so long.

Harris left a light peck on her cheek when on of his hands plunged two fingers into her cunt. “I’m used to water, but I never thought you’d be this soaked. You must’ve really wanted this. I knew you did. You weren’t just flirting for fun. You wanted me.”

A-S’s face was bright red as she moaned from his touches and teases.

“You’re about to get what you wanted.” He held his cock in his hand and angle the tip right at her opening. He gasped pushing the tip in. Then halfway. He then grabbed her by the hips and forced her all the way to the hilt.

A-S was full. She could feel her lips being stretched outward. She didn’t moan or scream. Just sighed happily. “Harris~”

“Wow, I went in so easy. You really did lie to me. You wanted this. Didn’t you?” his hips bucked up into her twice.

“Ah! Y-yes.”

“I knew it. You must really love mutes. You’re letting one fuck you right now.” Harris’ bucking become more frequent. Sloppier even. Erratic and fast.

“Shit!” she cried leaning back into him. She looked at him with desperation.

“Look at you! You’re pretty nasty, aren’t you? I bet you feel dirty. Don’t you? You dirty mute fucker.”

A-S suddenly clenched around him.

“Ah! Oh shit. You like that? You like being told the truth? You like fucking mutes like me? Say it.” He said with a slight croak speeding up his thrusts.

“Yes! Yes, I do! I love it. I love mutes!” she yelled grabbing at her own chest, the sheets and any thing else she could hold on to. “Please fuck me, Harris! Fuck me harder!”

A-S was suddenly thrown to her knees. Harris wasted no time reinserting himself and taking her from behind. Now this was his favorite position. Perfect for mating. Perfect for filling. He sped up as fast as possible gripping his hands around her neck. She let out strangled moans as she clenched around him for the final time and released all around him with a gargling scream.

“I’m cumming! Goddamn you are such a good fuck!” he said gritting his teeth and spurting ropes of thick cum inside her. He continued to thrust as he was cumming. Pushing his seed deeper into her as he rode out his high. After one final thrust, he pulled away. A river of cum leaked out of her and on to a spot on the mattress beneath them.

They both laid at opposite ends of the bed to catch their breath. Regain their composure and come to their senses. Harris looked over at her. “So?”

“So?” she breathed. “So what?”

“That’s a way to end a hang out session.” He joked.

“I…still can’t believe we did that. I actually had sex with you and enjoyed it…I must be some sort of freak.”

“Remember: We don’t have to tell anyone at all. It’s between us.” Harris said crawling over to her end and laying next to her.

A-S smiled. “Sorry I got so mad before. I probably messed things up for you and Jamack and Kwat huh? I was just so happy to have someone to talk to. But I guess I ruined anything I had with them.”

“…you know, A-S…I don’t know about Jamack and Kwat, but I’d still like to hang out with you. But…unfortunately I can’t really do that if—”

“If what?”

“If you don’t join us. I wouldn’t be able to get away from work to really see you. But working with you would make it easier. And no one would ask any questions…”

“Harris—”

“And if you did join… we could make this a regular thing.” He said pointing his finger between them.

A-S sat in silence.

Harris stood up and found his pants. “I’m not gonna push it. I’m just putting it out there. Thanks for letting me stay here for the night.” Harris lifted the curtain and left for the living area.

\---

Morning came. Kwat was able to talk some sort of sense into Jamack. Despite how he felt about A-S he had to suck up to her for their sake. He was ready to swallow his pride and ‘apologize’ for his behavior.

They emerged from the car and began to walk towards A-S’s units.

However, they were met by Harris right before reaching them. His suit sloppy and askew. He yawned loudly and scratched his underarm.

“Wh—what the hell are you doing here?” Jamack asked. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah that happens.”

“Uch clean up and help us talk to A-S.” Jamack instructed.

“Oh, you won’t need to bother. A-S is asleep anyway. She uh…had a rough night.”

“How do you? —What have you been doing all night?”

Harris grinned and patted Jamack on the shoulder. “Just cutting us a business deal.” He smiled smugly walking towards the car. “You’re welcome by the way.”

Kwat and Jamack exchanged confused looks.

“Well come on!” Harris waved. “We gotta tell Sartori about our new business partner~.”


	5. Let it Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It means a lot that people are enjoying my dumb little story

Harris sat in the back seat taking a small puff from a cigarette in his hand. Jamack sat in the driver’s seat next to Kwat. Though he was steering, he kept looking back at Harris through the rear-view mirror.

“Stop smoking in the car.” Jamack told him just increasingly annoyed by him.

Harris took a long drag off it and blew the smoke in Jamack’s direction. Chuckling devilishly. “I need it after the night I’ve had. But you’re right.” He flicked the cigarette out of the car window. “Don’t wanna smell like smoke when we tell Sartori the good news.”

Jamack grumbled. “So, I guess you redeemed yourself. What exactly did you say to her?”

“It’s not so much what I said. It’s what I did.” Harris answered grinning like the smug bastard he was.

“You knocked some sense into her?” Kwat asked thinking that violence was what he did.

“Hmm…well I sure ‘knocked’ something.”

“Just tell us.” Jamack snapped.

“It’s simple. She’s lonely and desperate for companionship. So, I gave it to her.”

Kwat and Jamack exchanged confused looks.

“I fucked her.”

Jamack slammed on the breaks and jerked the steering wheel violently. Turning the flies around and almost slamming the car into a nearby building.

“Jeezus frog, Jamack!!” Harris complained picking himself off the floor of the backseat. Jamack suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

“You did what?!”

“I fucked her?”

“You actually fucked, A-S? She’s a fucking human!”

“Oh, wow I didn’t—I know that Jamack!” his voice drenched in sarcasm. “I figured talking was getting nowhere. She needed something to show that we’re in this for the long haul. So, I did what I needed to do. Sartori said ‘any means.”

“She didn’t mean that!” Kwat placed her hand over her mouth and made a retching sound.

“Eh. It wasn’t bad. It was actually pretty nice. It was nice to finally have sex without making a ton of tadpoles. I should’ve been fucking humans a long time ago.” Harris laughed.

Jamack looked at him with disgust. “What is wrong with you? What are you even saying? I can’t believe you would do something so—”

“Oh, I’M wrong? Would you rather come home empty handed? With nothing for Sartori? Should I have done nothing?”

“No… but that’s just so—”

“Besides, I took one for the team. If not me it would’ve been you.”

Jamack’s face turned a small shade of pink. “Why would it have been me?”

“I don’t know, she’s got this thing about you. She actually likes you. She wouldn’t stop complaining about you not liking her. If you hadn’t fucked up, she definitely would have joined just to see you.”

Jamack’s eyes darted down. He wasn’t sure what he thought of this situation.

“Too bad Jamack. Maybe you could have finally gotten laid.”

Jamack threw Harris against the backseat. “I’d miss one thousand Blooming’s if it meant not fucking a human. You’re disgusting.”

“Maybe.” Harris said furrowing his brow. “But I got the job done.”

“…you cannot tell Sartori what you did.” Jamack mentioned turning back into the driver’s seat.

“I’m not a moron, Jamack. I won’t give details. I’ll just tell her we came to a mutual agreement.”

“Fine…at least you never have to do it again.”

“Ooh…that might be a problem. The deal was that me and A-S actually become buddies. I have to come see her and hang out.”

“And what does that have to do with anything? You don’t have to keep fucking her.”

“Well I might as well. It’s fun. I think humans call this ‘being friends with benefits.”

Jamack shuddered realigning the steering wheel and making the drive back to the pond.

\--

Once they arrived, Jamack called for a meeting with Mrs. Sartori front and center. She stood on a Lilypad in front of the group awaiting the news.

“Mrs. Sartori.” Jamack started. He eagerly rubbed his hands together. “You’ll be happy to know, that per your request and my excel—”

“Get to the point, Jamack.” She interrupted.

“*ahem*…right. Well, it turns out that we have a new business partner in the way of humans. A-S has decided to join us!”

The crowd cheered.

“That’s right! Full access to unique weapons and a direct line to Scarlamagne! It’s ours!”

Sartori stepped forward and patted Jamack’s stomach. “Good work Jamack. You’ve made me proud.”

Jamack’s eyes lit up. “Thank you Mrs—”

“A-actually…” Harris spoke up from behind Jamack. “I was the one who closed the deal…so to speak.”

“You? Harris?” Sartori rubbed her chin. “I’m impressed. How did you do it?”

Jamack smiled evilly hoping that sniveling little suck up would get what’s coming to him. “Yeah, Harris.” He threw his arm over his shoulder. “Tell her how you did it.”

Harris wasn’t nervous in the slightest. “Well it turns out she is desperate for friends. When I told her, she’d be apart of our ‘family’ she caved immediately. Poor thing doesn’t have anyone with her betraying her own kind. So, I had to let poor Jamack off the hook and agree to spend a little time with her every now and then. Talk a little bit. Keep her updated on things. Let her think she has a friend. Normally I wouldn’t waste time with a human, but this is a sacrifice I’m willing to make for the pond.”

Jamack was sure Sartori wasn’t going to fall for such schlop. His words were empty.

“Taking a liking to a mute…well she is a strange human. But that works in our favor so it’s best not to question it. Good job, Harris. I’m very impressed with you.” Sartori patted his thigh and left to join the rest of the pond.

Harris turned to Jamack and smiled. “Might wanna pick your jaw up off the floor, bud. Not a good look.” He laughed walking away.

\--

The whole pond spent the day celebrating their victory. A-S was theirs and no other mutes now. The weapons and information would be endless. Sartori gathered a small pack of little dishes and desserts and handed the pack to Harris. Instructing him to take it to her as a ‘welcome’.

“You did good, Harris. Very happy with what you’ve done.” Sartori praised.

“No problem, boss.”

“I still want you to be careful with that human. She may be on our side for now but who knows what’ll make her turn.”

“I don’t think we have anything to worry about. She’s…pretty set on only helping mutes. Guess she has her reasons.”

“Hm. I still don’t trust any human. Too moody. Be careful.”

\--

Harris came to A-S’s place by way of dragonfly. Dismounting, he cleared his throat and tucked the package under his arm. He came up to her unit and entered without knocking.

“Hey!” he called. “You here? A-S?”

“Harris! I’m up here!” A-s said leaning over from the roof of her unit. “I’ll lower the ladder.”

“No need.” Harris jumped and attached himself to the wall and easily climbed up.

“Oh…yeah haha. What are you doing here? I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Harris extended the present in her direction. “Uh—I --- Sartori sent this. As a ‘welcome to the pack’.”

“How nice!” she smiled taking the box and opening it. “Oh! Food!” she said excitedly. “And fancy food.”

“Sartori is very pleased about our new arrangement. You won’t regret joining us.”

A sincere smile formed on her face. She was actually apart of a mute pack now. It felt surreal. “I mean…you made it easy to decide.”

Harris chuckled tensely. “Yeah, but about that—”

“Sit with me, Harris. Just for a moment.” A-S sat down on the roof draping her legs over the edge. Harris looked around and did the same.

“So why are you up here anyway?” he asked.

“I come up here to think. Look at the stars. Feel the air. It’s relaxing.” A-S took a piece of food from the box and took a small bite from it. She looked over at Harris. He looked very nervous and jumpy. “Something wrong?”

“N-no.”

“Oh.” She swallowed her food. “What did your boss say when you told her?”

“…I didn’t tell her everything. She would NOT be happy if I told her what we did. If we are gonna do this, we have to keep it hush. At least from Sartori. As far as she knows I’m just being a ‘buddy”. So, try not to show me any favor when she’s around.”

“…I understand. Mutes and humans don’t mix. Honestly I think you downgraded by sleeping with me.”

“You really don’t like being a human, do you?”

A-S shook her head. “Not after I know what we can do. It’s horrifying.”

“You know, mutes aren’t exactly what you think they are…I’ve killed before. Tortured to get information. If Sartori thinks it’ll send a message, we even kill other mute offspring.”

“Oh, I know. Scarlamagne has asked me to prove my loyalty in…ways. Ways I’m not proud of. But what can you expect from someone as underhanded as me…”? A-S looked up at the sky remembering that situation like it was yesterday. The blood, the screaming and the begging, still clear as day. “I guess I’ve taken enough of your time for the night.”

“Who said that? We’re hanging out.”

“You don’t have to pretend to like me anymore. I joined.” Her tone seemed to change.

“Well, you know…I don’t—” he sighed. “I’m not like Jamack. I don’t have to pretend.”

A-S looked at Harris with sudden tears in her eyes. Harris’ eyes widened. She was really crying. He had no idea how to handle that. Or what to say or do.

“Hey…don’t---don’t do that.” Harris took her hands and gently squeezed them. How could he calm her down? What did humans like? Harris leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled away without saying a word to her. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. His body seemed to be running on auto-pilot. He just did what he thought would work. The feeling in his chest after watching her cry like that, was an entirely new feeling. He didn’t like it. But even more, he didn’t like seeing her this way.

\--

Harris finally came back to the pod after a few hours. Most of the group was asleep. Only a few stragglers were left scattered about the pond. Harris’ head hurt. Everything hurt…everything.

As Harris was going to head to his chambers a hand stooped him by grabbing his shoulder.

“Took a long time to deliver that gift.” Jamack said. “What are you and that human up to?”

“We didn’t do anything. We just talked this time. Besides as long as it keeps her making weapons who cares what I do?”

“I’ll tell Sartori.”

Harris stopped and turned to face Jamack. “Tell her what, Jamack? That YOU were sent to get her to join and I’m the one who got it done? Tell her that that ‘charm’ of yours is dwindling? Go ahead and tell her that you upset her, and I literally had to offer my body to keep her around. Tell Sartori you couldn’t do your fucking job and recruit a human.”

Jamack was silent. Harris was right. This really couldn’t have gone any worse for him.

“That human likes me and if I have to play nice with her to keep my neck above water, I will. It’s none of your business anyway…” Harris jerked away from him and continued on.

Jamack balled up his fists in frustration. His reputation was on the line now. It burned him up that Harris did this and not him. He couldn’t let this go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want more content of this fic follow me on Tumblr at trashyouash. Thanks again!


	6. Humans Are Weird

Jamack, replaying the previous day in his head, stood outside a few feet away from A-S’s units. He couldn’t let go of what Harris had done. Stolen his glory and credit for what he set up. The nerve of that asshole. He had to rebuild his reputation. Jamack stood in front of the still broken door and knocked on the metal left of it.

Clattering could be heard from the other room when A-S came running to her door. “Harris!” she said excitedly…her smile immediately fell into a disappointed frown. “Oh…it’s just you.”

Jamack cleared his throat. “I need to speak with you, A-S.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Look, I’m sorry about before. I was just frustrated. We seriously need to talk.”

A-S fell back on to her couch with her arms crossed. An unimpressed look on her face as she waited expectantly.

Jamack exhaled. “It’s about you and Harris. I know that he was the one who talked you into joining our alliance. Mrs. Sartori was extremely happy about it.” Jamack walked closer to the couch. “But knowing how he…’bonded’ with you…just doesn’t sit right with me. It almost hurts me.”

A-S lowered her arms and her face softened.

Jamack planted himself on the arm of the couch and sighed heavily. Looking up at her with sad eyes, he spoke again: “Because of my stupid mistake, Harris has your attention.”

A-S scooted closer to the edge and looked at Jamack dreamily. Hanging on his every word. Was he trying to confess to her or something?

“I think that it should have been me—”

A-S moved in and grabbed Jamack by the collar before smushing her lips against his.

Jamack’s arms waved wildly as he let out a muffled scream. He pushed her away and began gagging. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I--- I thought this is what you wanted! Aren’t you trying to tell me you want what Harris has? Which is me?” A-S was confused.

“You?!” he gagged again. “You’re a human! I’m not into that kind of thing!”

“Well what the fuck were you talking about?!”

Jamack spit several times on the floor. He scrapped his tongue with his hands frantically. Eventually he composed himself…somewhat. “I meant the fact that Harris convinced you to join! I want the credit!”

“…what?”

“I want you to tell Sartori that I was the one who made you join. She tasked me with recruiting you and he stole my thunder.”

“That’s what you meant?! I thought you wanted to—you know…”

“Are you kidding me? With you? I’m not like Harris. I have standards about who I sleep with.”

A-S was tired of being insulted. “Well just when I think you couldn’t have been a bigger jerk—Jamack you are FULL of surprises! And you want me to vouch for you?!”

“Oh don’t play innocent! You kept putting off your answer cuz you were lonely!”

“Yeah but—”

“And you seem to have some weird obsession with me. I mean I understand completely, but I have no interest in humans.”

“Whatever…look…” she paused sitting back. “Yes, I sort of used you guys. But it’s only because when you came, I was excited. It was a chance to have real conversations with mutes besides business transactions…aside from Scarlamagne, you would have been my first mute allies. I could do real work with you guys. Make friends. But you used and insulted me. It made me angry. Harris actually seemed to be having fun with me. I thought you were too—but you made it clear that you didn’t like me.”

Jamack dragged his hand down his arm. “I--- I mean I don’t HATE you. You just annoy me when you’re drunk. You talk way too much. You get handsy.”

“Yeah well, you’re a stiff. A real stick-in-the-mud….”

They were both silent.

“I just wanted a friend. But at least now I have Harris. After you left we had a lot of fun together.”

Jamack rolled his eyes. “So I’ve heard. I’m not interested in making friends right now.”

“You’re missing out. There’s lots of benefits to being friends with me.” A-S got up from the couch and stretched her back out and lifted her arms.

Jamack looked her up and down watching her stretch. He was only…a tad curious about her. She eluded him.

“Weapons mostly. But you’d get to have Scarlamagne notice you. I KNOW that interests you.” She grinned. “Doesn’t it?”

Jamack turned his head. “Everyone wants that.”

A-S shrugged.

“But you should definitely tell Sartori you joined because of my influence.”

“That again? What does it matter? I joined regardless. Besides that’s a pretty tall order you’re asking of me. Especially for someone who…doesn’t like me.”

Jamack groaned. “Why do you care what I think anyway?”

A-S smirked. “Why do you care what Sartori thinks? I mean, I’m the one with the real connections. You should honestly be falling over me. Harris has the right idea. He’s gonna go far.”

“That means you can stop doing whatever disgusting thing you were doing with Harris. You’re already ‘friends’.”

“Oh I’m still gonna see Harris. I like what we seem to have…He’s not like you. I think he likes me.”

Jamack laughed loudly. “It’s funny that you think that! Funny like—sad—but still pretty funny. Harris is just getting one over on me. He’s getting what he wants from you. He’s like every other Mod Frog. He’s good at pretending. He doesn’t like you. He doesn’t care about you. He’s not really your friend.”

“It’s better than nothing. Especially since I can’t be friends with you. He’s the next best thing.” A-S said running a finger over his mouth.

Jamack suddenly let out a loud croak. Frankly it startled them both.

“Ummm….”

“Ignore that!” Jamack stood up abruptly. “I-if you like me so much why don’t you just do me this favor?”

“What will you give me in return? I’m sure we could work out a deal.” She grabbed him by the tie. “Cold blood like yours could probably use a warm body ~.” She said kissing him between the eyes.

Jamack jumped up and swatted her away. “Ugh! Forget it!”

A-S guffawed. “But you’d get your sweet, sweet credit, Jamack.”

“You are a freak! You’re sick! You weird mute-fucker!”

“Ha! Jokes on you, I’m into that. Harris called me that when we were—”

“Okay, I‘m leaving! You are disgusting!”

As Jamack exited, A-S playfully followed behind him. “Think about how fun it would be!”

Jamack muttered something mounting his dragonfly and flying off.

\--

Jamack didn’t immediately go back to the pond. He needed to clear his head. He headed up the stairs to his tall, immaculate office building. Stupid Harris…now what would Sartori think of him. Not only would she send Harris to do important things, but he’d probably get in with Scarlamagne before he could! All because of some stupid human. And she wanted to be FRIENDS with him? Jamack was not looking for THAT type of friendship from her or any human. Disgusting…Jamack let his mind wander. How could Harris even entertain that idea? Sleeping with a human for fun? Seeing her naked and actually fucking her? And the fact she was willing was sickening. Forbidden. Getting that credit was important to him but not that important. And though she teased him and played with him, he doubted she could even handle him. He would break that human.

GAH!! What?! What kind of sick thought was that?! Stupid human putting ideas in his head! “Bleh..humans.” Jamack muttered.

His attention was suddenly turned to some voices he heard. It was coming from the top floor. He investigated quickly and found two young human children sitting and staring out the opening. Who were they? Without asking he immediately darted his tongue out at them, startling them both. He fixed his tie and croaked lowly.

“Humans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I wanted to get this out.


	7. I Think I 'L-Word' You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story lives!! Thanks to all who stuck around and are still reading!

After his encounter with those two human children, Jamack, after restoring the cleanliness of his suit, realized that the girl with pink hair was definitely from a burrow. If he could catch up with her and take her to Sartori, then they would all win Scarlemagne favor! That shouldn’t be too hard. That little girl was stupid enough to let herself be sighted so catching her would be a breeze. This is something Jamack could surely take the credit for! Putting Harris back in his place…but he would need his and Kwat’s help. With him leading though. They would just be the muscle. And he’d need it with that vicious little girl who dressed as a wolf. She was a force to be reckoned with.

“Kwat.” Jamack said coming up to her standing alone in the pond. “I’ve got a job for you. We are about to hit the biggest score of our entire lives! Grab Harris and we’ll go. I’ll explain in the car.”

“Harris isn’t here.” Kwat said. “Been gone all day.”

“What? Where is he?”

Kwat shrugged. She wasn’t too concerned.

“What could possibly be doing that’s--- ugh. Don’t tell me he’s with that weird human again.”

“Most likely. She just gave us our first round of weapons.” Kwat took a large mace out of her breast pocket. “She sharpened the spikes on my mace real nice.” Kwat lightly tapped her finger to one of the points and her finger began to bleed. “I could tear skin clean off with just one swipe.”

Jamack rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just go and get Harris.”

\--

A-S stood at her workbench reworking the next round of weapons to show Scarlemagne. Her goggles covered her eyes as sparks flew from her mini saw. Harris leaned against the wall behind her watching her work.

Lifting her goggles from her eyes and turning off her saw, A-S then wiped her brow and sighed. “Alright! That takes care of the next 3 weapons. Now I should work on the new ones for the rest of the frogs.” She said to Harris.

“The rest of the gang will be ecstatic to have those. The more damage when can do to our enemies the better.”

“Speaking of that; what do you want done to your spiky bat thing?” she asked turning to him.

“My bat? It’s a bat with nails embedded in it. What more could you do to it?” curious he took the bat from against the wall and handed it to her.

“I could sharpen the nails…but then—” A-S swung the bat several times to test it out. “Oh! I know. I could replace all the nails with barbs. There is a way I can implant a deadly neurotoxin into the makeshift barbs that will cause a painful paralysis. The barbs will also be strong enough to withstand blows to flesh so if you hit someone with it, it will not only render them immobile, but you could literally beat them to death, and they can’t do anything to stop you!” she said with an excited smile.

Harris was uncomfortable again. “Uhh heheh…you can do all that?”

“Yeah!... you don’t look excited to have that…”

“I mean, it’s great! Good shit! But the fact you think of these things is kind of twisted. You must really like hurting people.”

“It’s not that I like it. I’m just not afraid to hurt anyone if I have to. How would I survive if I wasn’t inventive?”

“I guess you are right.”

“Plus, I wanted you to have the most tricked out weapon, bright eyes. It’s a secret though. Wouldn’t want Sartori to think you have something better than her.” She giggled handing his bat back to him.

Harris looked down at his bat and placed it back against the wall. “You don’t have to give me all that. I appreciate it though.”

“Oh, okay then. If you change your mind just let me know. I’ll give you anything you want.”

“Oh, I already know.” He laughed. “You happen to be very generous…in more ways than one.”

“Speaking of that…I think it’s been a whole day since we confirmed our friendship.”

Harris approached her taking her hands and draping them over his shoulders. “I do believe you’re right.” He chuckled pulling her in and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

A-S let herself melt into him and swayed her body against his. Her arms still draped around him, she kissed his mouth and laid her head into the crook of his neck. After working so hard it was nice to have someone to chat with and hold her like this. It reminded her of her previous life in her burrow. It was times like these that made her miss it less and less. She had Harris now.

Their hugging session quickly turned more feral as A-S initiated more intimate kissing. Taking Harris’s head in her hands and kissing him all over his face, Harris’s hands roamed her entire body. Groping and grabbing her all over. Lifting and sliding his hand into her clothes as she unbuckled his belt and began stroking at his member.

Harris’s breath got heavy and labored as she lovingly handled him. A-S stepped out of one side of her shorts and let one leg dangle around her ankles. Harris forced her against the wall and pressed against her. He lifted her legs up from the floor and quickly entered her while wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Fuck!” A-S gasped as he began to thrust into her.

One hand stuck to the wall as the other held her up. Rolling his hips into her he groaned loudly shutting his eyes tight.

A-S could not help but watch him. Watch his expressions and listen to his grunts. She loved when Harris grunted and moaned. “You like it, baby? You like fucking me?”

Harris opened his eyes halfway and swallowed before he spoke. “I fucking love it.” He uttered thrusting harder.

A-S was completely enamored. He loved it. That made her feel 10 feet tall. It was so nice to enjoy someone physically again. It was fun, it was stress releasing and most of all..it made her feel loved. She never wanted this feeling to go away. She never wanted Harris to go away. She wanted to make weapons and sneak off with him forever. Or even better, she wanted to openly declare how she felt. Break the rules and have a mute lover. No one else mattered as long as they had each other to hold and support.

“Harris. Harris—I lo—”

“ **HARRIS**!! Harris get out here!”

They both froze as all that could be heard was Jamack’s voice. They looked at each other for help.

“HARRIS!” Jamack yelled banging his hand on the wall.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Harris muttered letting A-S down and pulling up him pants in a hurry.

A-S was annoyed. More than annoyed.

“HAR-“

“Shut the fuck up, Jamack! I’m right here!” Harris yelled zipping up his pants and walking out to the living area unit.

A-S sighed putting her shorts back on and fixing her clothes.

“Harris you really are an embarrassment.” Jamack tutted angrily tapping his foot. “You better not have been fucking that damn human.”

“Not anymore.” A-S groaned emerging from her workroom and leaning against Harris. “What do you want?”

Jamack felt…annoyed seeing them together. He shook it off and spoke. “Harris has to come with me now. We got a job to do. Biggest score! Harris, I found a kid from a burrow! We have to go catch her and bring her to Sartori!”

The word burrow and A-S twitch.

“A human from a burrow? Are you sure? We are talking a once in a lifetime type of thing here.” Harris asked not believing any random kid would just wander from a burrow.

“I’m positive! This is huge. We need to go!” Jamack eagerly rubbed his hands together.

“This is too good to be true…no way you found a burrow human.”

“So, you are saying you’d rather miss out on this score?”

Harris thought about it. “Like hell! Count me in.”

“Harris.” A-S said grabbing his arm. “A-are you coming right back? I wanted to tell you something.”

Jamack frowned. “Listen, human, Harris is a Mod Frog first and a ‘friend’ second…or third or whatever you rank in his life.”

“Unfortunately, he’s right. Don’t worry. I’ll come back later and then we can hang out.” Harris quickly ran and got his bat from the other room. “I’ll come back soon.” He said slapping her on the back before following Kwat to the car.

A-S looked at Jamack with contempt. “Really? All because I wouldn’t stroke your ego?”

“This isn’t about you, human. This is about another human. But uh—maybe stroking my ego would’ve been more beneficial than stroking mute dick.” he said with an evil, smug grin. He threw up his hand and left.

A-S groaned and stamped her foot…cuz… he was right.


	8. To a Lasting Friendship

The mission was a failure.

Technically Jamack, Harris and Kwat did capture the girl. But because of a huge oversight on Jamack’s part, the pond was destroyed and Jamack’s tie was snipped. He was no longer apart of the pack he knew his whole life. He was banished. Suddenly, his world came crashing down around him. Kwat and Harris did not defend him. They did not plead for a second chance. They wouldn’t even look at him. Jamack now had to find in own way in this cruel mute-eat-mute world. No friends. No family.

He was alone.

…

A few days of cleanup proved to be a huge deal of concern. It could be done, but it would take some time.

Sartori, still upset about Jamack’s error, griped and complained. However, she was surprisingly proud of Harris and Kwat. Knowing they were the muscle of Jamack’s plan. They DID manage to get the girl and her friends. Had Jamack not screwed up they’d all be sitting high with Scarlemagne.

“I still cannot believe that idiot.” She said her hand against her face while Kwat and Harris followed behind her. “I always knew Jamack was flaky, but to mess up THIS bad is unacceptable. Unredeemable. But you two have proven useful. Loyal. That’s why I want you to bring that girl back here. We will take her in ourselves.”

“Yes, Mrs. Sartori, of course.” Harris responded. “But we thought you needed a hand cleaning up?”

“We have plenty of people for that. This needs to be done before anyone else gets to her. That idiot Jamack might try and get her to redeem himself. It shouldn’t take you too long.”

“N-no we can get right on it.”

“Getting that human is now our number one priority. Nothing else matters.”

“… what about our partnership with that human? The weapons supplier?” Kwat asked.

Harris looked at her and then at his boss.

“Shit!” Sartori exclaimed. “I completely forgot! We are supposed to pay her for our second round of weapons next week.” She tapped her finger against her chin. “We certainly can’t pay her with food right now…we need all we have, and we can’t protect her if we are trying to rebuild.”

“Would you like me to smooth things over with her? I could tell her to give us a while to catch up.” Harris suggested.

“No…by that time you could have the girl. Then once we get her, we wouldn’t need A-S anymore…Ugh! No, Harris. We have work to get done and this partnership isn’t going to work anymore. Tell her the deal is off. We don’t need her anymore.”

Harris’s heart seemed to skip a beat. “Cut ties with her altogether? She has a bit of a temper, though…”

“Oh, she’ll be fine. Bring Kwat with you in case she gets mad. Kwat: if that human tries to hurt Harris, kill her immediately. Giving Scarlemagne that new burrow girl, he’ll forgive us if we kill his little inventor. She may be creative but human lives are very replaceable.”

Harris nodded. “Whatever you say, boss.”

“Good. Now get going.” She said snapping her fingers.

Harris and Kwat headed for the parked dragonflies when Kwat placed a hand on Harris’s shoulder. “You…aren’t upset are you. You are gonna lose your little fuck-buddy.” Kwat asked.

Harris shrugged. Wasn’t expecting to end it so soon but—you know. It’s not like we both had some sort of attachment to each other. That’s not how this world works.”

\--

Harris was the first to dismount from the dragonfly. “Stay here, Kwat. I’ll whistle if I need you.”

Kwat nodded as Harris approached A-S’s unit. He knocked on the wall and slowly strode in the door. “A-S? You here?”

Suddenly Harris was grabbed from the side and embraced tightly. “Harris!!” A-S yelled. “It’s been days! Where have you been?! I—”

“Sorry. A lot has happened.”

“Well, all that matters is that you are here now! I missed talking to you, you know. I got lonely really quickly.”

“That so?...”

Excited and giddy, A-S grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch forcing him to sit with her. Without another word she moved in close and kissed him on the mouth and cheeks. “I’ve got something important to tell you, Harris. I hope it’s something you’ll take well. It could change how we see each other.”

“Me too. Real important.”

A-S smiled placing her hands on his thighs. “You go first.” She was hoping it was along the lines of what she had to say.

“That burrow girl ended up getting away from us and…well I guess--- Sartori said she has other priorities. She has decided to end our partnership with you. We don’t need you for weapons anymore.”

“…okay!” she said. “That’s cool. I don’t know what happened but that’s less work on me. Now I’ll have more time to see you.”

“A-S… I’ve been tasked with finding that girl. I have to get her as soon as possible so we can’t hang out anymore.”

A-S’s brow furrowed a bit. “So, it might take a few days? We’ll have plenty of time when you catch her and come back.”

“I’m—I’m not coming back. Why would I? We aren’t partners anymore. We don’t need you anymore.”

“Harris.” His words felt like a harsh blow to the chest. “I don’t understand. What does our partnership matter? I thought you liked hanging out with me. I thought you liked me.”

“Well, I do. But survival comes first. If Sartori says we don’t need you then I have to listen to her.”

“Sartori doesn’t need me. The Mod Frogs don’t need me…what about you? Don’t we have fun?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like it’s the end of the world…again. We had fun and now we move on with our separate lives.”

A-S stood up. She held her head tightly in her hands. “I—I—don’t get it.”

Harris stood up touching her shoulder. “I had fun with you.”

“Then why are you leaving me?!” she shouted.

“How—how am I leaving you? We were just buddies for a while. You—”

“Harris! I thought we were more than that!! I felt more than that! I wanted more than that! I love you!”

Harris stood staring at her… “A-S….” he said before he burst into hysterical laughter.

A-S was devastated. Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Harris looked at her and came to a sudden realization and immediately stopped. “You…you’re serious? You are in love with me?”

“Yes…” she sobbed pathetically.

Harris wasn’t sure of what to say…what he even COULD say. Sure, he cared about A-S enough to visit her. He didn’t want to see her hurt or anything. He was attracted to her physically, but he thought she was just being weirdly playful.

“I thought we were just having fun. I thought you knew that--- I thought…Look don’t cry. I just thought you knew what this was about.”

“What about what you said before? I thought you weren’t like Jamack? I thought you really were fond of me.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t go beyond that. I knew you were lonely. And I thought that it meant it could be anyone who spent time with you. As long as they were a mute, you know. I didn’t know you wanted to spend time with me SPECICALLY.”

A-S was silent. She just quietly sobbed.

“That means you really were interested in me and Jamack…I misunderstood. I never knew humans grew so clingy so quickly…I’m sorry. I don’t see you as more than a buddy who was willing to casually mate with me…you are a human after all. Secretly fucking is one thing but actually being together is…unheard of.”

A-S was more hurt than she had ever been before. But part of her understood. Of course, Harris didn’t love her. “I’m sorry Harris. I didn’t mean to make you confused.” She wiped away her tears. “I understand and I won’t jump to conclusions again.”

Harris rubbed his arm nervously. “Sorry. I do hope that one day our paths will cross again. Goodbye, A-S.” Harris touched her on ethe shoulder once more before leaving.

A-S sat down on her couch and replayed their ‘relationship’ in her head. That night they had sex. He convinced her that it was okay. It meant nothing. When he comforted her on the roof that night? It was just him being a good friend. Why did she expect any different? How long until Scarlemagne himself got tired of her and would have her killed? Relationships in the surface world can’t last. They won’t last. Even with mutes.

\--

Another two weeks passed. A-S would not hear from or see her bright-eyed frog again. As the days passed, it started to hurt less and less. But when the nights came, the hurt returned. It came full force. A-S paced herself just enough with booze she was given to drink her feelings away each night. But this was her very last bottle.

Looking at it she threw her empty cup over her shoulder and drank from the bottle.

As the glass shattered against the wall a loud boom rumbled through her unit. She jumped looking around the room. She looked out of her…still broken door, and noticed the rain pouring outside. She stood up and walked towards the door. She leaned against the opening and took a long swig from her bottle. Watching the rain made her feel better. Somewhat. A thunderstorm was a perfect distraction.

A-S chugged what was left in her bottle and reached her hand out to catch the rain. The rain was hard, and the storm was turning merciless with the wind starting to pick up. Just as she was about to turn in, she heard a loud thump against her bedroom unit. That was louder than thunder…

Poking her head out into the rain she looked around and noticed a dark figure slumped against her unit door. Must have been a mute looking for shelter. It was time to get this damn door fixed. She reached for a crowbar near the wall. Just in case this mute was feral.

She took one step into the rain we she was suddenly grabbed.

A-S let out a surprised scream until she finally realized what was happening.

“I…I need you.” Jamack said on his knees clinging to her clothes. “Please.”


	9. Unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. Had to get a lot of things out with this one. Be prepared for more frog sex.

Jamack took off his suit jacket and practically threw himself to A-S’s sofa. He was exhausted and it showed. Clothes dirty and tattered. It wasn’t like him at all.

A-S looked him up and down. Frowning. She was still a bit tipsy.

Jamack caught his breath. The back of his hand pressed against his head between his eyes. He breathed heavily and slowly opened his eyes to look at A-S who was still staring him down. He swallowed hard. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why are you here? You must’ve really gotten into some trouble.”

“You don’t know the half of it, toots. I’m in a real bad way.” He sighed with his hands slumping to his thighs.

“I heard you couldn’t catch that little burrow girl.” She chuckled maliciously. “Guess you can’t do it all, huh?”

Jamack was silent. “No, I caught her. And she ruined my life.”

A-S laughed loudly. “Your life? Mine was ruined when you left here with Harris that day. I-I’m glad yours was ruined too!” she moved closer to him slumping over the arm of the sofa. “What did Sartori do? Take you off your high horse? You reduced to cleaning duty or something?” she continued to laugh loud and mock him.

Jamack just shook his head and sighed dejectedly.

A-S crossed her arms and chuckled. She pointed to his overall appearance. “I’m surprised Sartori let you walk around looking like a bum! Isn’t your whole thing to always look like a mil-million bucks? I mean even your tie is clipped.”

“Sartori doesn’t care how I look. Considering…she’s not my boss anymore.”

A-S hiccupped. “You left the Mod Frogs?”

“…I was kicked out. Abandoned. I made a mistake and Sartori threw me away.” He lifted up what was left of his tie. “A snipped tie means I have disgraced my pack and may God have mercy on my wandering soul. I cannot be redeemed. I’m nothing.”

A-S, had she been completely sober, would have said something comforting. Instead: “It serves you right! I’m glad! All this time you have treated me like garbage!” she stood in front of him. “Oh I’m so obnoxious and loud! Yet here you are at my door because you have no one else!” she yelled poking him in the chest.

“I’m not exactly happy about that either.” His hand slapped hers away. “You are the very last person I want to see right now. It was either you, or I die. You’re a step above death.”

A-S let shuddered and tears began pouring down her face. “There you go…you’re so mean to me. And here I am letting you treat me this way because you are all I have now…” A-S dropped to her knees and sobbed into Jamack’s lap. “It’s your fault he’s gone.”

Jamack had a disgusted look on his face as he tried to move her off him. “Who’s gone? What are you even talking about?”

“Harris. Sartori has him looking for that girl now. She severed our partnership and now Harris doesn’t need me. He hasn’t been to see me in weeks. He’s not coming back.” She lifted her head to look at Jamack. Wiping her right eye, she sniffed. “He didn’t want to stay with me. What we had was all in MY head.

Jamack furrowed his brow watching her cry over his former partner. He felt a bit of pity for her. She was an overzealous human who clearly didn’t know how mutes really were. “Well…I did say that he didn’t like you—”

A-S let out an ungodly sound as she started to sob louder.

“No! No!” Jamack panicked. “I-I didn’t mean that---I just… it’s just how we are…a mod frog falling for someone not like us is unheard of. We aren’t really allowed to love outside of our pack. Our jobs and territory come before individual love.”

“Do you all care THAT much about status that you would let it keep you from falling in love?”

“Yes.” Jamack said bluntly.

“How miserable…” she lifted herself up and pressed her back against the foot of the sofa. “Everything he told me, made me think he wanted to be with me. I shouldn’t have fallen for it.”

“You should be more worried about survival. But then again, you have Scarlemagne to take care of your safety. You are one of the lucky ones.”

When A-S thought about it, she really was lucky to have his favor. It wasn’t because she wanted it though. Or even because she respected him. Things just sort of…happened. People were sort of…hurt. Badly. “I do what I have to.”

“Exactly. I’m not about to roll over and die either. I’m going to catch that burrow girl and take her to Scarlemagne myself. Make my own future. I deserve to live the high life after all.”

“And I suppose you wanted my help?” she said wiping her tears one final time.

“With catching her? No. I can do that myself. I just didn’t want to get eaten out there. I spent like 3 weeks dodging mega mutes and shit. Got smart and came here.”

“How bold of you. How did you know I’d even help you?”

“Because I’m no fool. I know how you feel about me.”

A-S’s face turned red. “I liked Harris. Not you.”

Jamack chuckled. “Look I get it. You’re some kind of freak that likes to fuck mutes for some reason. The way you would hang off of me when we first started talking. You pretty much exclusively wanted my attention.” Jamack looked down at her. “You only fucked Harris because you couldn’t have me. You settled. Or do I have it all wrong?” he smirked.

A-S turned her head not responding to him.

“I’m good at reading people, toots. And you’re as easy to read as a poster in large print. Plus, I understand why you like me. I may not feel the same way, but I sure get it.”

“Yeah, you are so irresistible…jerk.” She spat.

Jamack shrugged. “At least you’ve got some company for the night, huh?” he got up from his seat and stretched his arms over his head. “I don’t suppose you feel like feeding me?”

A-S got up to look through her food stash in her pantry. Jamack got a good look behind the curtain hiding it. It was well stocked for someone living through an apocalypse.

“Scarlemagne must really take care of you.”

A-S looked back at Jamack for a moment. “I ration my food…but yeah…as long as I keep him happy, I’ll never go hungry.” She took out a bag of various processed foods and snack and tossed it to Jamack. “Go crazy.” She sniffed starting to sober up.

As Jamack shuffled through the bag, A-S stood in the broken doorway watching the rain. She let out an audible sigh. “Do you think…if you catch that girl, that Sartori will rekindle our deal and Harris will come back?”

Jamack tossed a piece of food in his mouth. “Sartori doesn’t look back. So I greatly doubt it.”

“Oh.”

“Has this been your life lately? Crying over Harris?”

“I loved him…”

“You want a mute lover that badly?” he asked taking another bite of food.

“No…but anything is better than a human lover. As cruel as you and Harris are, you still have a sense of honor. Humans take and take until there’s nothing left to take. Until you are bare and naked. Shaking and alone.”

“I’m sure you have your reasons…but what happened to you? Why do you hunt humans for Scarlemagne? How are you okay with that?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Fair enough. But it sounds like some human broke your heart. Is that it? Were you ever in love with another human?”

A-S turned to Jamack. “I’ll answer you, if you tell me this: have you ever mated with someone before?”

Jamack tried to hide the shade of pink his face just turned. “Let me guess: Harris said I never did?”

“I’m…curious. Do you participate in the Blooming?”

Jamack sighed. “Not the way the other mod frogs do. Of course, I participate. I just---I just do it privately… I pick a mate and we move away from the group to mate. I don’t want to be in a huge orgy in front of everyone.”

A-S giggled softly. “You a shy fucker? Or do you like the romance in it?”

“Romance. Huh. It’s about making more Mod Frogs.”

“So, do you, you know, have…tadpoles?”

“Of course, I do.” Jamack sounded sad when he spoke. “I have no idea who they are. The females lay the eggs all together a day later in a small part of our pond.”

“That’s kind of sad. That means you’ve never met any of your children.”

“Pfft half of the kids that are trained don’t survive in the first place.” Jamack wiped the side of his mouth and continued through the bag nonchalantly.

“What?”

“Mega mute attacks, or just rival mutes, happen all the time. If the tadpoles survive those attacks, they get to be Mod Frogs.”

“That’s pretty fucked up Jamack…”

“Mutes.” He shrugged. “I answered your question, so answer mine.”

A-S slide down the wall and on to the floor. She started to think of the previous lovers she had before her life on the surface. Only three in her whole life but each of them had a piece of her. “I used to love a few humans. They either fell out of love with me or we drifted apart…or they had to be let go. My problem is that when I love, I give my whole heart away and maybe get a bit of it back. I thought I let go of that weakness until I met you and Harris. Harris was the forbidden love. I thought we could have something unique. I really thought… I don’t know what I thought.”

Finishing up the bag of food, Jamack felt a bit better finally have a substantial amount of food in him. “You are honestly better off.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. I don’t think I’ll ever get over him.” She looked up at Jamack who was now standing over her.

“I uh…once I find that burrow girl, I’ll pay you back for the food.”

“Don’t worry about it, Jamack. Glad I could help.”

Jamack sat next to her and nervously cleared his throat. “Well once the rain stops, I’ll head out.”

“The rain isn’t going to stop. You can just crash on the sofa.”

“Didn’t expect you to be so agreeable. All things considering.”

She turned to him. “What can I say? I don’t want you to die after all. Despite everything I still really want you to like me.”

“You’re weird. Who cares about what other people think about you?”

“You care.”

Jamack cleared his throat louder. “I have to care.”

“And I want to care. What else have I got to do?” A-S was silent for a moment. “Let me ask you something: what do you look for in a mate? Or a partner?”

Jamack chuckled. “Why?”

“I curious on who you choose to have your children.”

Jamack thought for a moment before answering. “Smart. Tough. They have to make me feel like we’d go good together.”

“You must’ve felt that way about a lot of frogs in your lifetime.”

“Not really. I settle for who I think would help me make a surviving Mod Frog. I’ve only felt actual love for about----” Jamack stopped. “Hey! I’m not telling you anymore! Why do you care so much anyway?”

A-S’s face was soft. Vulnerable and innocent when she looked at him. It made Jamack blush bright pink. “I don’t…know.”

“You don’t know? You don’t know why you are attracted to mutes? I’ll tell you ‘why’! Cuz you—”

“I can’t explain it. I really like being around you. You make me feel curious. I find you fascinating and for some reason, the moment you started to speak to me, I knew I wanted to be by your side. Besides Harris, you are the only mute I’ve ever been attracted to. Something about the way you dress, your whole vibe. I want you so bad that it hurts.”

“Drunk! You are drunk!”

“Then take advantage of me.” She said moving in impossibly close to him. Her hands found his thigh as she leaned in.

Jamack tried to lean away from her but she persisted. His eyes caught a look at her cleavage. Her whole body was blushing red. An immense heat radiating off her.

A-S pressed her lips to his large mouth and pulled away slowly. “I want to be yours. Use me anyway you see fit. I want to be used.”

“What the hell are you even saying?!”

“I love you Jamack. Please fuck me.”

Jamack suddenly let out a loud embarrassing croak. He scrambled backwards until he hit the side of the sofa. “W-what?! You’re insane!”

A-S crawled over to him and pressed against him gripping his dress shirt. Her knee slipped between his legs and rubbed against his crotch which was now protruding. A-S grinned. “You’re excited. You like this don’t you?”

“N-no!” Jamack protested.

“Oh Jamack.” She cooed placing loving kisses all over his face as her hands unbuttoned his shirt. “I think you’re attracted to me too.” Her kisses moved down to the middle of his chest, to his belly and her lips hovered above his covered crotch before laying kisses there as well.

“What are you doing?” he asked starting to get more into it.

She unbuttoned his pants and his member sprang forward. Being a sturdier mute, he was much bigger and thicker than Harris was. “Wow.” She sighed softly in awe. She pressed her tongue flat against the flared tip of his dick.

Jamack jumped. “What are you doing?! Why are you putting your mouth on it?”

A-S was confused. “Hasn’t anyone ever given you a blowjob before?”

“We---mutes don’t do that. That’s just lewd.”

A-S shrugged taking his whole member into her mouth…as much as she could while still being able to breathe. She let out a soft moan around him before slowly letting her tongue trace the middle.

Jamack let out a loud grunt/croak. “You’re gross. T-this is so wrong—fuck!”

A-S had pulled off just enough to suck on the tip. Making Jamack shiver. Responding to him she began bobbing her head up and down on him in a slow, loving pace. Worshipping his cock. Feeling every vein along her tongue.

Jamack placed his hand over his face. Through gritted teeth, he grunted and groaned looking down at her. His other hand pushed against her forehead to try and remove her.

A-S looked up and pulled away. Her mouth hung open. Her tongue lolling out of her mouth with strings of saliva coating her mouth.

“Fuck you look so good.” Jamack admitted beginning to stroke at his cock. “You’re so disgusting. Like some sex craved deviant.”

“You don’t know how far I’m willing to go for you. Want in with Scarlemagne? I’ll walk into his palace right now and tell him what an asset you’d be.”

“I’ll do it myself, thanks.”

“Sure. But then you’d be Scarlemagne’s second in command. You technically would be my boss. You could do anything to me.” She said excitedly. “You could fuck me mercilessly every hour. You could even kill me afterwards. I don’t care as long as you’re the one to do it.” She moved in and desperately kissed him.

Jamack chuckled. “You are a crazy bitch. But I don’t think you know what you’re getting into. If you let me fuck you, I won’t let up. Not even for a moment. If you let me use you, I intend to use you up. I’ve got a lot of frustration to get out.”

Pulling down her top and removing her shorts, A-S leaned back and opened her legs. Spreading her lips apart with her fingers, she showed Jamack how ready she was for him.

Jamack suddenly lashed out his tongue and grabbed A-S around the mid-section whipping her over his head and landing her on the sofa behind him.

Before she could even react, Jamack was on top of her. Squeezing her tits roughly and pushing himself into her without warning or guidance. A-S let out a loud groan when Jamack pinned her down by her shoulders and pulled out just enough to slam back in. “Oh my God, yes!" she screamed.

Jamack snapped his hips into her at a ridiculous pace. Everything he felt right now: his anger, his sadness and his newfound attraction to her, was all being put into this. He wanted to give her what she wanted. He wanted to use her until she broke. “You like this? You like being used?” he asked grabbing her face.

A-S smiled and nodded. “I love this so much! Use me Jamack, make me useful!”

Jamack started pounding into her abandoning all care for her comfort.

“You’re so—AH!—big! It hurts so good! God I love it!”

“I knew you couldn’t handle me.” He taunted grabbing her hips.

“I can! Do whatever you want! I’ll bend until I break for you.” Her hands reached up and cupped Jamack’s face. She looked into his eyes as her own began to water. “I love you, Jamack…” her words strained and broken.

Jamack started to slow his pace. Something inside of him broke. Something deep in his body and being. “What you loved about me is gone. I’m not a Mod Frog anymore. I have no status.”

“How could it be gone when you’re right here? I’m looking right at you. I don’t care who your pack is. Or if you don’t have one. You’re all I want.”

Jamack felt like he was choking. This woman clearly had some serious issues. But here he was, alone and abandoned. Disgraced and forgotten. And this weird human…didn’t care about any of that. Somehow Jamack felt…relieved. He slowed down his thrusts and moved at a more careful pace. Without even thinking, he closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly.

A-S was a bit surprised by this. “What’s wrong?”

Jamack shushed her before kissing her again. “Don’t talk anymore.” Jamack held her close to him as he was finally starting to enjoy his thrusts. He really began to feel her. The way her insides hugged him so perfectly. There was no resistance or hurt this time. Things felt…natural.

“Oh Jamack!” she moaned wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Her walls became slicker as Jamack moved more lovingly. He hit her in just the right spots sending her body into euphoria. Before she could warn him, she squeezed him tightly and came all around him with a shuddering moan.

Jamack felt this and sped up only a tiny bit to get to his own release. “I’m cumming.” He grunted speeding up a little more and finally releasing into her with a loud strangled croak. Taking a moment to breathe he pulled away leaving a pool of his seed in a puddle on the sofa.

A-S stared at him before finally moving.

Jamack sat at the edge of the couch with his face covered, reviewing his conflicting feelings. What was he doing? He only fucked her to get out some anger and teach her a lesson but…then he actually wanted to mate with her? What?!

A-S wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled against his cheek. “You don’t just have to stay the night. You could stay with me. I can help you catch that burrow girl. Even if you don’t want me to help you, you could still stay here. At least you’d be safe. At least we’d be together. Unless… you really rather not.”

Jamack didn’t know what he wanted at this point in his life. He was confused.

Nuzzling him again, she then kissed his cheek. “That felt amazing by the way. Do you wanna cuddle?” she laughed mostly joking.

“I…don’t cuddle. I just want to sleep.”

“Fair enough. Get some rest.” A-S found her clothes and put them back on. She went into her bedroom and tossed a blanket out to Jamack. “Whatever you decide, Jamack, you’ll always have a place here with me. Goodnight, Jamack.”

Jamack groaned covering himself with the blanket. What was he even doing? Maybe that burrow girl was on to something…maybe he had to do some soul-searching.

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far. Stay tuned for next chapter


End file.
